Ikezu
by MoonShadowz
Summary: REDONE, MUST READ. Made before the Carnival. ShizxNat. Natsuki realizes and developes feelings tword Shizuru. Little MaixMiko mixed in. Read, Review, Enjoy. Not based on Manga.
1. Chapter 1

**I"m backkkkk with more fanfics! As for you people that don't know this is my thrid fanfic, tecnically second since my first didnt really count. First was my Inu-no Kyoshi High, and now Ikezu. I'm a big fan of the ShizxNat, SanxKag pairings and I love writing so this is where my stories come into play. And please, in both 2 reviews so far I got dissed, this is how I write and respect it please, I mean its the same writing as I do with Inu-no. You guys love me on that one and dont worry I wont stop writing that fanfic. BTW: THIS IS NOT BASED ON THE MANGA!! **

**Review, pm and enjoy & be nice about it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ikezu", a word with many meanings. "Ikezu" the word was repeated over in the dawn of winter. Her lips tainted blue as she was engulfed in winter's grasp. Fingers ran over her naginata expertly as she gazed over at the night sky. "Kiyohime" Was the only word that escaped her lips.

"Ah! Mikoto! Stop hogging all the mayonnaise!" Natsuki shrieked trying to at least get a spoonful of her most desired snack. "Natsuki! But I love mayonnaise! I also love Mai's ramen yes yes!" Mikoto choked with her cheeks full of ramen and mayo. Mai could only help but smile as she flipped a frying egg in a frying pan. "Some great cook she is" Natsuki cringed as she watched Mikoto finished the last of her one and only love.

"Hey Mai is a great cook!" Mikoto growled leaping up; she used her chopsticks as if swords drawn for battle. "Now, now you two you're acting like children" Mai said turning off the stove and sitting down with her companions. "Hey Mai control your beast if you ever want her to live" Natsuki said giving a harsh glare.

"Hey!" both Mai and Mikoto sang in unison except you could hear Mikoto's voice crackle in the process. Natsuki silently smiled as she reached over and stole Mikoto's ramen and ate it right in front of her eyes. Mai giggled as she watched her little friend's eyes weld with tears and cry out in a whimper. "Stop!" was shouted as a glass door was opened.

"M...Mikoto!?" Mai acknowledged. Mikoto smelled the intruder in the air. "Miroku!" Mikoto yelled taking precaution towards this action. Her sword flew across the room as Natsuki's guns appeared from the blue. "I hate disruptin' like this but we have an emergency" A woman stated walking through the door, her elemental child's head's peered through it, making sure all was safe with their master. "Kagutsuchi" Mai whispered under her breath, her child appearing behind the one outside the dorm.

The woman smiled as she stood in to the light. "Shizuru?" Natsuki gasped, her eyes widening. "Council President?" Mai said standing and disabling Mikoto, whom ran over the table to grab her prized ramen and ate it in peace. Shizuru smiled closing her eyes in the process. The three girls felt uneased as they watched the President stroll over to the table.

Natsuki's finger lightly gripped the trigger of her elemental guns, her teeth cringed underneath her lips in fear or anger she didn't know. Her mind kept calling, "Duran" but her mouth had yet to respond; something about Shizuru had always made her feel uneasy, uncertain of the reason why. And yet she was the dearest person to her heart one of the very few friends she had obtained while fighting. "My, my what a nice feast you have created" Shizuru smiled opening her eyes. "Yes! Mai cooked it all; Mai is a great cook you know!" Mikoto said with ramen noodles sticking out from her lips.

Shizuru smiled, "Well, is she now? Maybe I should have Ms. Tokiha make the committee some lunch. With tea of course". "Shizuru what about the emergency" Natsuki said finally speaking up. "Ah yes, there seems to have been an orphan spotted not to far from here." Shizuru spoke softly as her eyes fell upon the raven headed beauty. "A orphan in winter...Sounds like my kind of battle" Natsuki said getting up and going over to the coat closet to get her biker suit.

"Well then, I just imagine myself and Natsuki can take care of this one?" Shizuru smiled, yet behind that smile was a darkened plan. "Oh, oh can I come!?" Mikoto shrieked finishing her ramen with a loud slurp. Shizuru stared at her blankly with a smile, with a loss for her words. Yet the silence was filled by the rev of a motorcycle engine the dead of night. Mai flexed her arms and replied, "No Mikoto the orphan is probably way too weak for your blood and you could get a cold you know".

"But…Mai!" Mikoto said her eyes getting watery once again as she ran over to the beautiful teen. Shizuru silently slipped her way onto one Kiyohime's multiple heads. "I suppose you should shut that door Ms. Tokiha, have a good night now" the Kyoto mistress stated as she rode her Kiyohime around Kagutsuchi and took off fallowing Natsuki's bike.

Natsuki rode around for an hour finding no site of an orphan to battle. She stopped her bike, took off her helmet and waited for Shizuru to get off of her child. They were quite a distance from the dorm now and it was almost midnight by now. Kiyohime's eyes acted like flashlights in the night guiding Shizuru to the ground. "May I ask why Natsuki has stopped?" Shizuru smiled brushing off her kimono. "Where's the orphan Shizuru that's why I came out here." Natsuki said coldly her body being warmed by her leather suit.

"My, it is cold tonight isn't it?" Shizuru said placing a finger to her chin as if she were thinking a serious thought, such as Haruka might do. "The orphan must have fled" She said calmly even though her body was trembling to know if Natsuki really believed this whole plan so far.

"Such a great night to cuddle up by a fire don't you think Shizuru?" came a voice from the treetops. The two girls looked around as Kiyohime patrolled each tree taking several seconds to watch each tree with each head. "It has been a while hasn't it?" The figure said sitting on a branch low to the ground. Shizuru heart skipped, this hadn't been a part of her plan, not even close to it. "Nagi, it has only been a week, that's the longest record for you" Natsuki laughed despite her uncomfort with Shizuru.

"Im surprised you even remember my name" Nagi said getting up and taking a bow as he watched the girls. "Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki. The boys at your school may think you're a bright headed girl but they don't know how much of a dimwit you can be when you put your trust in people" He said climbing off the tree and on to the ground. "And, for you Miss. Shizuru Fujino, Bravo. The master loves to see his princesses use different methods of darkness to get what they want." He continued. Natsuki's eyes drifted from the speaking boy to her beloved friend whom tilted her head down.

Shizuru's wine colored eyes were covered by her bangs making it impossible for Natsuki to see their true emotion. "Get…What they want?" Natsuki said gripping her biker helmet tightly, her hands shaking a bit. "As for an orphan, master always hates to disappoint" Nagi said thrusting his claws into his arm, splattering his blood upon the ground. Orphans appeared in an instant some crawling some flying toward the pair.

Natsuki put on her helmet as she called forth Duran, making her guns appear as well. She shot rapidly at the demons coming forth her but not at the ones nearest Shizuru, figuring the despiteful woman could kill them off herself. "Shizuru get them what are you doing!?" Natsuki yelled firing at the last of the ones near her. Sighing Natsuki ran over, gripping Shizuru and placing her onto her bike. "Duran load Flash Cartridge!" Natsuki yelled taking off her helmet and placing it onto Shizuru's head. "Fire" was screamed as Natsuki sped away from the Orphan's and Nagi.

Natsuki stopped about 2 miles away from the scene with Duran close on her tail patrolling the streets and forests as he fallowed. "Get what you want? Shizuru what does that mean" She thought as she drove over some unsteady rocks causin her wheel to pop. She placed her bike up against an abandoned shrine and esting Shizuru down on the porch of the shrine she took off her helmet. Although it was a trap Natsuki always knew it would be, weither it be a teasing or full on assault it was all a trap to Natsuki. After all during Natsuki's whole life she felt trapped, alone in some way. She reached down and caressed Shizuru's cheek gently; unable to accommodate what she was doing to the Kyoto woman.

"Shizuru…"


	2. Chapter 2

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, how about one more? Fuck. I am trying to redo this story since I rushed and I copied my work on here to put on my Microsoft word document to spell check it since Fancies spell check wont work for me and my window exited and I have no clue on what I wrote and it wont freaking paste my chap that I copied. Ugh. Oh well. Here comes nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsuki stuided the Kyoto-bent's face closely. She wondered if Nagi must have done something to her while she was battling the Orphans he summoned. She called out to Shizuru but recieved no sign of her being being awake. Natsuki bent over and gripped Shizuru's sides. She was surprised by her lightness and lifted her with ease into the shrine. Natsuki layed her down and sighed as she looked at the older girl. Her brows were scrunched together for a moment in time before a slight smile over took her face.

"Get what you want?" she mummbled under her breath gently biting her lip in confussion. Lifting into her suit she grabbed he cellphone and dialed Mai's number.

Natsuki walked out of the shrine hoping not to bother Shizuru if she was to wake. "Mai hello are you there?" Natsuki called out, yet all her phone recieved was rumbling and crackling of static. She roamed around the woods near the shrine, trying to find a symbol. Closing her phone with a loud slap she growled in anger.

"Duran" Natsuki whispered summoning her child. He was no bigger than a large dog, unlike his usual size. "Search the shrine and the woods" She growled, feeling uneased in the silence in darkness of the night.

Keeping the shrine in her sight Natsuki once again searched for a signal and triumphantly found one, barley. She called Mai and was happy to hear Mai's calming voice answer although there was still some static in the background.

"N..uki?" Mai called out yawning a bit. She arched her back and looked at her alarm clock, it read 12:53 am. Mikoto groaned throwing pillow at Mai, "Maiii come back to bed, its cold here without you". "Shh" replied Mai. "Natsuki where are you?".

"Mai, look on our way to the Orphan Nagi attacked up and must have done something To Shizuru as I was battling. My motorcyle's wheel went on us so I can't take her home. Shes not responding and I need you to come out here and check her out. I have no clue where we are. Look Google up shrines or something near you or ask Mikoto, I bet she slept her once or twice before you met her." Natsuki stated gripping her biker jacket feeling a breeze go by.

"Huh..yeah ok I'll call you when were near" Mai replied snuggling up against Mikoto to get to the labtop on the desk near by.

Natsuki sighed a bit and jogged back into the shrine. She checked every room before making her way to Shizuru, seeing Duran laying on her lap. "You've woken up" Natsuki stated kneeling down to the two. Duran happily gave a breathy growl as he nudged his head against Shizuru's hands.

Shizuru smiled and gently petted Duran while rubbing her arm. "I suppose I was knocked out or something of the sort, Oh how sad that Natsuki had not saved me".

Natsuki hadn't thought about that, and it took her by surprise. Not knowing weither to blush or to shout she just kept her mouth shut and looked down at the ground before standing and taking off her biker suit. Luckily she had her school uniform on underneith due to the coldness of the night. She layed her bike suit onto Shizuru and mummbled an apologie.

"Oh Natsuki is to good for me" Shizuru smiled and lifted her hand from Duran's head and gave Natsuki a nice pet on the head.

Natsuki growled a bit and flinched back. "I'm no dog" She replied as her cellphone began to ring. She answered it and rolled her eyes at Shizuru whom once again reached out and began to pet Natsuki's head.

"Yeah Mai?" Natsuki asked slightly annoyed with Shizuru at the moment. "Mai? How do you work this thing?" Mikoto shrieked at the sound of Natsuki's voice. Mai sighed in the background and took the phone from Mikoto. "Look Natsuki when you were battling did you happen to see the school in the background?" She questioned putting her finger to her lips to make Mikoto calm down.

"I..I dont think so" Natsuki replied only to have the cellphone taken from her. "I saw it" Shizuru exclaimed pulling her arm from Natsuki's head. "Yes, its me. I think i must have broken my arm Ms. Tokiha, excuse me, Mai. Yes. Ok, I shall tell her, see you soon." Shizuru said burrying herself under the suit. Natsuki brought the suit up to Shizuru's chin and told herto rest. Shizuru looked away, trying to keep a mask on due to the closeness of Natsuki.

"Natsuki has been nice to me, although she wouldnt be this way if I hadn't hurt myself" Shizuru teased a smile overcomming her face with the tease. "Just...try to sleep ok? And you never hurt yourself that damned Nagi did ok?" Natsuki spoke her voice filled concern. Shizuru gently nodded and closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

Mai and Mikoto where there in 30 minutes. They sprinted into the shrine and find Natsuki in the corner with Shizuru sleeping in the middle of the room with Duran under the suit. "Natsuki its 40 degrees out what are you doing in just your uniform?" Mai yelled motioning for Mikoto to get a blanket from the car. "D..Dont you think I..know that?" Natsuki sneezed standing from her place on the ground.

Mikoto and Mai helped Natsuki into the car and then woke and helped Shizuru. Duran disapeared due to the lack of energy Natsuki had in herself. Natsuki and Shizuru were in the back of the car as Mikoto turned on the heat. Before driving off Mai tied a rope to the motorcycle to the car. Shizuru nuzzled and cuddled against Natsuki, ignroing the twitches and crys of the raven haired beauty. Natsuki sighed giving up and folded her arms across her chest.

There was a silence in the car, with a slight humming of the heater warming them all up. About halfway into the drive Shizuru fell asleep, but the pressure on Natsuki caused her to stay awake. She peered through the middle of the driver and passanger seats and saw Mikoto gently slide her hand over and grab Mai's hand to intertwine there fingers.

"Sooooo, how long have you guys been gay?" Natsuki laughed, almost causing Mai to ram the car into a tree. Mikoto growled and squeezed Mai's hand tighter when the redhead tried to let go of her hand. "Mine" Mikoto snarled and turned her head to Natsuki. "Mikoto loves Mai and Mai loves Mikoto whats wrong with that? Doesn't Natsuki loves Shizuru and Shizuru loves Natsuki?".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know this chapter was horrible. So I redid it. Hopefully my story isn't moving to fast now. I'll redo chapter 1 after this then I'll do a chapter 3 then I'll update Inu-no Kyoshi High. This is your Christmas present got it :c)


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuru awoke to a strange and shuffling noise. "Ara" She yawned stretching her arms out above her head as she searched around her surroundings. "Was this another one night fangirl stand?" She questioned herself quietly as she got up on her feet.

She found next to the bed a large slide door that acted as a window. There she found someone standing on the balcony just watching the students begin to rush to class. Shizuru quietly made her way out onto the balcony without making a noise.

Natsuki stood leaning over the balcony edge watching the students talk and laugh while trying not to be late to class. She had her Ipod turned on and stuffed into her basketball shorts pocket.

The humming tunes of How to Save a Life by The Fray filled her ears as she had last nights mishaps memories filled her head. The nice and soothing tune made her eyes begin to drift since she had not received one once of sleep last night due to Shizuru and that bastard Nagi.

_"Sooooo, how long have you guys been gay?" Natsuki laughed, almost causing Mai to ram the car into a tree. Mikoto growled and squeezed Mai's hand tighter when the redhead tried to let go of her hand. "Mine" Mikoto snarled and turned her head to Natsuki. "Mikoto loves Mai and Mai loves Mikoto whats wrong with that? Doesn't Natsuki loves Shizuru and Shizuru loves Natsuki?"._

"Shizuru" Natsuki mumbled beginning to slip and slant to her right side against the balcony railing. "Natsuki" Shizuru called to her friend as she reached for her hand. Natsuki's eyes popped open as she quickly scrambled to have some explanation.

"It's okay Natsuki" Shizuru said placing her arms behind her friend and pulled her into a hug. "Do not be frightened anymore. I will stop all that frighten my Natsuki." Shizuru whispered inhaling vanilla, the scent from the raven locks.

"So I'm guessing your gonna want an answer huh Shizuru" Natsuki muffled hugging Shizuru back. "No Natsuki. I do not need an answer when all I need to know is that Natsuki is right infront of me" She slowly excalimed.

The words were small, sweet and to the point. Everything Natsuki needed to clear her head from everything that was going on in this moment in time. For the first time in a while Natsuki had a true and genuine smile plastered on her face. A goofy and true smile that she had only on her lips for Shizuru.

Shizuru left her friends arms and small the smile that Natsuki held on her lips. "Ara is Natsuki that charmed by my words or is she just happy to see me?" She teased as she pressed her forehead onto Natsuki's. "Aha.. Shizuru! Come on its to early for blushing!" Natsuki whined as she tried to scatter away from Shizuru but her attempts where futile against the Kyoto-bent's. "Fine" Shizuru said her eyes beginning to darken into crimson, "I'll let you go for now but later today your mine remember that".

An idea popped into Natsuki's head . "What do you mean by mine Shizuru? Do you mean minnnee?" Natsuki proposed gently rubbing her leg against Shizuru's. "Ara! Natsuki! Finally giving in I see" Shizuru smiled as she herself began to blush.

"For once Natsuki begins to tease!" Natsuki mocked as she sprinted away laughing leaving an utterly confused Shizuru to be standing on the balcony. "Since when has that girl ever done anything like that to you Shizuru Fujino?" She questioned herself.

"Your right Shizuru-hime since when has Natsuki ever shown interest in a girl like you. Infact in a girl at all" replied an unwanted voice to answer Shizuru's question. Nagi popped his head out from underneath the balcony. "I was wondering when you guys would shut up so I could read my book. But now it seems like my day may be able to have a little more fun in it then planned" He smirked.

"What do you want you pest?" Shizuru sneered as she gripped the balcony rail tightly beging prepaired for what ever may happen next. "Look my hime I have a little bet for you. Lets say I'll give you some information on a certain someone your in love with if you do something I want to see." Nagi started off.

"Well it certainly depends on what" Shizuru replied folding her arms over her chest awaiting the bet. "Get her to kiss you back if you kiss her first" Nagi said making it seem like it wouldn't be that easily done. "You...sir.. Have a deal" Shizuru smirked before calling Natsuki out onto the balcony.

"Look Shizuru I don't feel like being teased again so if you would please just let me go get ready for school and junk I'd appreciate it" Natsuki's tongue burned as she said the words. Just as suddenly as she was about to turn around and go on with her business she was gripped onto and pinned against the door into a passionate kiss from none other than Shizuru.

She felt a tongue pass her lip and teeth gently nibble asking for permission. This filled Natsuki's brain with even more questions then before but suddenly she remembered last night one again.

_"Sooooo, how long have you guys been gay?" Natsuki laughed, almost causing Mai to ram the car into a tree. Mikoto growled and squeezed Mai's hand tighter when the redhead tried to let go of her hand. "Mine" Mikoto snarled and turned her head to Natsuki. "Mikoto loves Mai and Mai loves Mikoto whats wrong with that? Doesn't Natsuki loves Shizuru and Shizuru loves Natsuki?"._

With that Natsuki gave Shizuru a quick kiss back before opening the door and dashing into her room then sprinting out of the building and into school within two minutes.

"That has to be a record" Nagi said smirking before sitting on the balcony with a dazed Shizuru. Even though it had been the smallest kiss in the world it meant the world to Shizuru. "Now ask away what you want to know about a certain raven haired girl" He smiled.

Author Note-

I know it sucks but I just realized I havent updated in forever so I owed people and yeahhh Sorry next time will be better I promise. I just started a new fanfic for iCary and need to get these ones of my back I looovvveee Jeanette McCurdyy (Sam from iCarly)!!


End file.
